Je Vous Anch'io Ti Amo (Hetalia AU)
by SunsetPixie
Summary: What would you do if you lost everything that is important to you? Matthew Bonnefoy had lost his mother when born, and his father, Francis at the of five. What would he do? Who would he trust? Until he meet this Arthur guy... I haven't updated this in a while so suggestions would be nice. Sorry if it's crap, I'm improving and this was my first fan fiction with chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Je Vous Anch'io Ti Amo (Hetalia AU) Ch 01

Something wasn't right, and the British man could feel it. Something wasn't all there on this fine Sunday morning when the rain drizzles down on the window; he stares out it thinking what could be wrong. Something was wrong, but what was it?

He couldn't put a finger on it, but this whole scene didn't seem right. Pulling out a cigarette, Arthur had to wonder why he was feeling like this. It didn't make any sense! He sighed, "Alfred, come here lad…"  
A hyperactive five year old ran out on the porch, curious eyes meeting his fathers, "Yeah daddy?"  
He bobbed down, pressing a hand on his forehead. He felt normal, so what was this feeling he had? He smiled, ruffling his hair, "What're you up to, Al?"  
"Me and bunny are going to build a fort!" He punched the air, "'Coz I'm the hero, and hero's protect people!"  
He laughed, shaking his head. His son could be so bizarre at times, "First of all, it's bunny and I, alright? Second, what are you using?"  
He grinned, running back inside, "Pillows!"  
Walking back in, he made a mental note to get new pillows for the house, he needed to fix the stuffing anyway.

Arthur was about to enter the living room to see what damage his son had caused, when the phone rang. Odd, it hardly ever rung, so who was calling? Groaning, he made his way over to the phone on the wall, answering, "Hello? It's Arthur." The person on the other end was sounding mixed between panics and depressed, and Arthur raised a brow at this. By the end of the person explanation, Arthur's eyes went wide with sheer shock. He hung up.

The news was bad enough, his best friend, Francis, was dead. Alfred came in after that, seeing his father hurt expression, "Daddy, what's wrong?"  
Arthur turned to face his son, tears in his eyes, "We are going on a little trip down town tomorrow, lad." He scooped Alfred up and held him to his hip.  
The little boy being carried off watched as tears slid out his father's cheeks. He wiped them away, "Don't cry, daddy…"  
He smiled a sad smile at his son, his innocent son, "Oh, Alfred…If only you'd understand what was going on right now…"  
Alfred just stared at his father, seeing as he was truly upset with something. The five year old didn't understand, but he was trying, "Did something happen?"  
"My friend died…"

Arthur made his way to the funeral, black suited and everything. Alfred was the same, but he somehow got away with wearing red converse shoes. He didn't care about that, as he was either crying or depressed faces. Unsurprisingly, he saw many women in the building as well. Honestly, the man could never choose the right one.

It was a depressing day that followed.

Arthur sighed, as he stared at the dead man's grave. His best friend, Francis Bonnefoy, was no longer with the world. It was a car accident, some say so anyway. But Arthur had this feeling; his gut told him that this wasn't the only case at hand. Something else was hiding in the shadows, he knew it. But what?

Walking back to the place they held the funeral, he couldn't help but stop at something he didn't recognized. It was a boy, yes but he never seen him before. If he didn't know any better, he looked a lot like Francis when he was younger. A bear was held at his chest, looking at the sky he was.

It was completely random.

Arthur walked up to the boy, unsure who he was, "Hello." That made the boy jump and whimper, he sighed, kneeling down, "I won't hurt you, love..."  
He looked over to his left, "Papa? Where's Papa?"  
Papa? Who was this kid, "May I ask, what is your name?"  
"M...Mathieu..."  
"Matthew? What's your last name then?"  
He looked into his green eyes, "Bonnefoy..."  
His eyes widened in sheer shock. There had been a rumour that he had a son, but he never believed it until now. He asked, "Are you Francis's son?"  
He nodded, sobbing, "Do you know if he's going to wake up?"

That stung like a wasp sting, and Arthur wasn't too sure on how to answer this.

This was going to be difficult to explain to a five year old...

Indeed, it was truly difficult to explain to the newly founded boy, yet alone to make him stop sobbing his little heart out. He wondered if anyone knew about him, that way, he could ask that person how to calm the little lad down.

But how could he?

This boy had just lost his father, by the looks of thing, had no mother, and had nowhere to go. Arthur understood that, his parents had left him when he was seven, making the oldest, whom was twelve; take care of him, along with a social worker. However, this was different. A least he had some sort of family to go to, but this was so disheartening.

A tap on his shoulder got his attention, and he turned. His eyes met his brothers, Alistair's, "Yes, Ace? What is it?"  
Alistair laughed at the nickname, sighing, "I've seen you met the laddie then?"  
"You know?" Getting a nod, he sighed relieved, "Good! Can you calm him down please? He's been crying for so long now…"  
He nodded softly, bobbing down and hugging the boy. He shushed him, "Laddie, come now. It's alright, Matta."  
His watery violet eyes met the Scottish man's, "Papa?!"  
He sighed, picking him up and holding him close, "Come on, lad. Let's go back inside; it's going to rain anyway…" He walked back, the five year old sobbing on his shoulder.

Once everyone was back at the building, the adults sat a large table, thinking. Well, everyone but Arthur, who was on the veranda, smoking in this time if stress. The one thing they were talking about was this, who was going to take Matthew? As it turns out, his mother died at birth for the child, so which person?

Antonio sighed, shaking his head, "I can't…"  
"Why not exactly?" Ace questioned, raising a brow.  
"I have two boys of my own. Plus, with the day-care I run at my place, I don't think I could do three…"  
"What about you then, Gilbert?"  
Gilbert shook his head, "Not with the way dad is now, plus I don't think Ludwig likes sharing that much, the un-awesome brat…"  
He sighed, slumping in his chair, "Well, I can't take of the laddie, I live on the other side of town, plus my hours are late…"  
The Spanish man looked around the room, "What now, then?"  
He shrugged, "Foster Care?"  
Arthur's eyes hardened on the wooded floor, as he pulled out another cigarette. He hated Foster Care, or day-care or any type of care there was! He hissed, "You do that, then prepare for Hell…"  
"If no one likes that decision, then what about an orphanage…"  
That blew Arthur's patients to an end, as he stormed into the room, "I refuse! I cannot take that at all, those poor kids never get adopted anyway!"  
Shocked at the thought of his little brother listening, he smirked, "Okay then, what do YOU suggest then, lad?"  
He thought for a moment. The kid was a kind soul at heart, he knew that. So maybe, "What if he stayed with me?"

That comment had placed everyone in one square; utter confusion. Arthur was raising Alfred alright, not well, but it was good enough. But Matthew? The boy was hard to get into for a start, plus he was the total opposite of that family.

Arthur wasn't going to give up just yet though.

He glanced out the door, seeing the miniature look alike Francis at the door, staring out it. Arthur would admit he was a confusing one to figure out, but he wasn't bad. Well not as bad as Alfred, who at this time was building something out of leaves. Shaking that thought off, he stared at Matthew for quite some time, thinking.

If he were to take him home, would he adapt to him or will he run away? Will he talk to him, or stay far away? Arthur sighed at his stupidity, if anything, he had to try.

Arthur shouted, as he walked up to Matthew, "Matthew!" Seeing purple wet eyes staring at him, he held out a hand, "Come."  
Matthew's eyes went to Arthur then to the hand. He knew what he wanted to do, however he was unsure. Shaking his head, he took a step back, "N…No, no…."  
He sighed, "Look, I know you don't trust me, heck I don't trust myself. However, I can promise you this…" Getting those orbs again, he bobbed down, continuing, "I'll promise that I'll never leave you. I promise to give you anything that you would love, heck I could go buy something for you right now. I can promise you that I'll do anything that you want me to do, Matthew…" He stood up, walking back inside.  
He looked at the man, wide eyed. As he walked back inside, his little feet were running after him as fast as he could. He wanted to be with this man, yes he didn't know him that well, but Matthew had this feeling that he was a good person to be with. Reaching the man, he tugged at the cuff of his sleeve, "Wait…"  
He looked at him, smiling, "What?"  
Tears gushed from his eyes, as he held out his hands, "Hug?"  
Arthur scooped him up, leaving the room full of shocked men, walking up to Alfred, "I promise that I'll always love you, Matthew…No matter what you say…"


	2. Chapter 2

Je Vous Anch'io Ti Amo (Hetalia AU) Ch 02

The whole week was full of rain, rain and nothing but rain. It would bring depression even to the happiest of moment, but that wasn't the case at hand now. All week, they had stayed at Alistair's home so Arthur could organise something's dealing with Matthew.

The first thing that came to mind was the little lad's luggage. He had loads of clothing, not to mention the bits and bobs in between. However, as Arthur went over to his home to collect these things, he'd noticed he didn't have that many toys. It was strange, kids his age would be surrounded full of them, tripping over them even. But, as he entered the bedroom that used to belong to Matthew, there wasn't that many, only a chest full. It was rather an odd sight for him.

Maybe Matthew doesn't like toys, Arthur thought to himself. Yet again, it's Francis, if anything; I think the man wouldn't want a mess lying around. Shrugging the thought away from her mind, he rampaged through all the photos on the walls.

According to Ace, if Matthew had one really good photo of himself and Francis, it could help him through his life that he was beginning. It was a rather good idea, so that was why he was rampaging through every single photo to find the right one. All he found was photos of the dead man himself, and a few random ones here and there, but none of Matthew.

Why on Earth wouldn't anyone have any pictures of their family in their house?

Arthur sighed annoyed, strolling to the door. Just about as he did, he spotted a photo frame on the door. Odd, this wasn't like Francis, or his son at the matter, to leave a photo on the floor. The British man picked up the now broken frame, brushing away the glass, relieving the picture.

It was one of Matthew and Francis, and whoever took the photo got them really well, Arthur was guessing they didn't know about the camera until it got taken. Matthew held his bear tight, his sweet little smile hiding under the fur of the bear. Francis was smoking, as expected, but was peeking at his son at his side, one of his eyes open. Arthur didn't know why, but he had this look about him, Francis had this protective yet loving gaze over his son.

Arthur was only lost in his thoughts for one second, before shutting the door quietly, making his way towards his car. However, as he did, he saw a curl peek out from the back seat. Sighing, he strolled over to the car, opening the door. Startled at the person, he smiled warmly, "Matthew, why are you in my car?"  
Matthew stared at him for one moment, before whispering, "I…I wanted to come, I didn't want you to leave me alone…"  
He shook his head, picking him up, placing the last box in the car. Shutting the door, he placed him on top of the car front, "Lad, I said I'll be back by the end of the day, don't you trust me?"  
"W-well…" His head went down, looking the other way.  
He noticed tears falling down his chubby cheeks, and Arthur sighed, hugging him, "What were you about to say?"  
"Papa said that to me all the time, but he never came back by the end of the day, he usually came back a day or two later…" He'd sigh a shaky breath.  
Oh, that really annoyed the man; he hated how parents gave empty promises, leaving their children depressed. He opened his passenger door and placed him in the front seat, then getting in himself, "Lad, listen. I said I'll never leave you, and that includes being alone, you know…"

He nodded, looking out the window. Something about the Maple leaves of mid-autumn would always cheer his spirits, if not than a little, "Thank you, Anthur?"  
He laughed, driving, "No, no. It's Arthur, love. AR-THUR."  
He struggled, but actually managed a nickname for him, "Can I call you Iggy?"  
His brows twitched. People always called him that during his school years, but it wasn't in a good way though. However, seeing those huge purple eyes stare up at him, full of hope and happiness for once, he sighed, "Fine, you may, Matthew."  
He smile grew larger, bouncing up and down in his seat, "Yay, and you can call me Birdie! That's what Gilbert calls me all the time! Antonio calls me his sunny tomato! OR, you can give me a nickname!"

Arthur smiled warmly, nodding. However, he was confused at something, the little lad's sudden change of moods. Five minute ago, he looked as if he wanted to die right there, but now's he's happy as the richest man alive. He'll have to ask about that from people.

Arriving at his house, Matthew was awestruck. He'd never been to Arthur's house before, but he'd never understood why, his Papa would always talk about him, yet he never seen him until now. The house was a castle fit for a king, it was huge in size. Plus, the yard seemed to be big enough to hold the world's largest garden party or whatever he'd seen on TV. A large maple tree covered one side view of the house, but that made his mood perk even more.

Seeing as Matthew was completely bewildered by the place, Arthur opened his side of the door first, "Come on, I have to show you around, lad. Don't want to get lost, now do we?"  
He shook his head, his blond hair matching his movements, "No…"  
He stepped out, the child doing the same. However, instead of walking, the lad just stood there, looking at the place. He smiled, scooping him up, "We have to keep moving if you want to see the house, Mattie."  
He was confused as he was being carried off, "Mattie?"  
Odd, he thought everyone called him that, "Don't you like it?"  
"No! I finally have a nickname from you!" He cheered.  
Okay, he's has to ask about these mood swings he gets, "Mattie it is." The rest of the ride was in silence, as Matthew had fallen in sleep land ten minutes after the conversation he had.

Arriving at his house, he's noticed that there were cars at the front. He'd remembered asking his older brother, Ace, to take care of Alfred for him while he was out, apart from that, Arthur wasn't sure why there was two extra cars at the front. Oh great, the drive way was blocked; now he had to park on the road. The car stopped, and before he stepped out, he glanced at Matthew, a smile spreading across his features.

It looked like the little lad was deep in sleep, clutching his bear tightly to his chest. Matthew's face was pressed against the seat, his eyes fluttering in his sleep. His soft blond hair was shining in the afternoon sun, making him look as if he was an angel from heaven.

Arthur opened the Matthew's side, scooping the sleeping form up, walking up to the door. He realised that he couldn't open the door, so he knocked. However, when he opened it, he was surprised he got a certain white haired man, grinning away. Arthur groaned, "May you help me please, Gilbert? Also, why are you in my house?"  
Gilbert, seeing the sleeping child in his arms, only smiled, "Alistair invited me and Toni over, plus Ludwig and Romano wanted to visit, so yeah!" He grabbed Matthew from him, "Anyway, I'll get Ace for ya! Want Antonio to help ya too?"  
He gave up, Gilbert was always on the positive side to everything, and it was pointless to argue with him. Besides, he did need help to get Matthew's things out of car anyway, "Fine, just make sure he doesn't get upset, I somehow made him happier than anything really…"  
He walked inside, "Sure, sure…"

Satisfied, he strolled over to his car, opening the back doors. Hot air pressed his face, making him groan in displeasure. Arthur looked at the child's things, and realised something, Matthew hardly had anything. Sure, he had toys, but to Arthur, it didn't look like he was spoilt at all. Heavens knows why though, his father was one of the richest men in the country. He sighed; some people are so…cruel to children.

A tap on his shoulder brought him back into reality, as Arthur turned to a certain red haired man, "It about time, you bloody moron."  
Alistair laughed, shaking his head, "Never mind that, lad." He looked at the child belongings, face turning confused, "Is that it?"  
"Is what is it, mi amigo?" Antonio peeked in from behind the taller man, gasping, "Is that all Mateo has?"  
Arthur sighed, "Afraid so…"  
"I thought he'll have more than this!" Antonio searched the boxes, only finding clothing, "Where are his toys?!"  
The British man grits his teeth, he hated whiners, "Shut up and just help me already, it's bad enough Matt sneaked into my car…" He picked up a box.  
Ace sighed, and scooped one up effortlessly, his brother could be so demanding at times, "Come on…" They all walked back into the house, strolling around. However, as they reached the living room, they paused.

It was a wonder how Gilbert was good with kids, and it was indeed a shock when they saw the grown man, on the floor, doing a shadow puppet for the kids there. He mimicked the animal's noises very poorly, but it seemed to make the group of kids laugh. Matthew was smiling, but seemed depressed. Arthur sighed; he needed to ask some questions he need to know about him.

Antonio was the one to break the silence, "You don't do impressions good I'm afraid, mi amigo…."  
Embarrassed, Gilbert stood, grabbing his drink from the coffee table, "S…see ya kids later, eh?" He stormed ahead of them, ignoring the laughter behind him.  
Once settled in a place that no child can disturb the men, Arthur's study room, the Spanish man sighed, "Gil, tell me one thing. Why were you doing that?"  
He glared, "Shut up! I was only doing that 'coz Birdie looked depressed when he woke up! When I ask him what was wrong, he said that he was lost! Lost! That's not normal for a kid to say, hey?!" He slumped back in his seat, "So, I did what my stupid mind told me to do…"  
"That was a puppet show?" Arthur supplied, "Bloody Hell, you know how to deal with kids, I'll give you that…"  
"Heh, thanks Arthur…"He sighed, "That kid is unpredictable…"  
"Speaking of Matthew," he stated, shifting in his seat, "I wanna ask you all something about him…"  
He smirked, "Go ahead, punk ass that still has that stud in his mouth."  
He laughed sarcastically, "Funny…" He sighed, "I wanted to ask about his mood swings he gets and how he's incredibly shy around people he doesn't know…"  
Alistair, who was quiet at this time, looked at his brother, seriousness on his face, "Matta has autism, Artie. Apparently, it's the worst of that kind. We don't know what he's got; Francis only told us that much I'm afraid." He watched his brother's eyes went huge.

Okay, that new piece of information shocked Arthur. Matthew has autism, and the worst part of it? Really, he didn't act it. Yet again, as he thought more about it, he could see the puzzle come together in one big piece. Matthew was 'different' from all the other children, he looked it anyway. Also, he acted a little odd as well.

That was shocking to him.

Antonio laughed, "I know how you feel…"  
Arthur glared, "What do you mean?"  
"Well, Matthew doesn't look it, but he is musically talented. Seriously, mi amigo, he can play the violin really good, no joke!"  
He was confused, "What does that have to do with that fact that he has autism?"  
He sighed, shaking his head, "My point is, is that if you treat him normal, he'll love you."  
"Why wouldn't I treat him normal?"  
"That's not what I'm saying, hmm?"  
"Then what are you saying, Antonio?!" Honestly, he was getting rather frustrated.  
He chuckled, "The way you deal with the kid is like this; treat him normal. However, if he needs help with something, even tying his shoes, don't hesitate to help him out. If his lonely, talk to him, otherwise he'll just end up mentally impaired. If he wants something, give it to him…" He locked eyes with the British man, "You get what I'm saying?"  
He nodded, now fully understanding his intentions. He looked at the boxes, "Still, what if he goes on a rampage of madness or something?"  
"First off," Prussia held out his finger, "I hardly doubt it he'll get mad here, it'll be mostly cryin'. Second thing, calm him down. I don't care how ya do it, just do." He stood, "I gotta go, Vati will kill me I get home late…"  
"Thank you for everything, Gilbert…" He called down the corridor.  
"No problemo! See ya!" He and Ludwig went off.

Soon after, Antonio left with Lovino and Feliciano, leaving Ace and Arthur alone. Arthur sighed, strolling out of his study, Alistair doing the same. He saw Matthew searching for something, but what? Alfred wasn't far behind, as he babbled on about something completely random. They both watched as the two boys made their way over to the storage cupboards, seeing Alfred pull out several pillows.

Oh great, here comes another episode of the Pillow Fort.

Arthur strolled over, scooping Alfred up, "Ya think you can get away with that again, eh?"  
Alfred pouted, "Stop fooling around my plans, daddy!"  
He stuck his tongue out, his stud shining in the light. Matthew gasped, "What's that on your tongue, Iggy?"  
He turned, winking, "A stud, son! You like it?!"  
He shook his head, stepping back, "Not really, sorry…"  
He sighed, bobbing down, "It's alright, love. You see, I used to be a punk back then."  
"Really?"  
"Oh yeah! Used to be really awesome at it, until the band split and we went own separate ways, lad. That is why I'm a doctor…"  
Ace scooped the blond haired boy up, smiling, "Indeed he was, lad. I bet, if you put your mind to something ya wanna do, then you'll get big."  
The child's purple eyes went huge, "You really think so? Papa always said that I'll never get far if I believe in things that are impossible…"  
"LAD, NOTHING'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Arthur yelled, taking Matthew away from his brother, looking into his eyes, "Look, they said that landing on the moon was impossible, yet they did it! They say that there are no such things as heros…"  
"But there is, 'coz I'm one!" Alfred supplied.  
He nodded, "That's right! And you know what, when you're with me, Mattie, anything is possible, do you understand?" He smiled warmly, "Anything's possible if you put your mind to it, lad."  
Tears picked up in the boy's eyes, as he cried, "Thank you so much, Iggy!" He smiled, "You're the best!"  
"I know, Alfred tells me that every time I don't cook! Believe me when I say things, because they are true!" For the rest of the night that followed, they set up Matthew's bedroom, he was looking at the photo Ace gave him.

Seeing both children sleeping soundly in peace, Arthur made his way towards his room, shutting the door. Today was absolutely full of surprises, and he had this feeling there were more to come. However, he was thankful for one thing, Matthew's smile. For some odd reason, it lightens up the mood in the house, so did Alfred's.

Speaking of Alfred, all day he'd been trying to cheer Matthew up, and somewhat succeeded in some way. He sighed, making his way over to a window. Staring at the stars, he sighed, "Francis, just do one thing for me…Whatever you're planning for the future for that child, it better be good, ya hear me?" Satisfied with what he said, he slumped on his bed, falling into dreamland.

Arthur hoped, with all his heart, that he could just cheer Matthew and Alfred up with what's been going on in his life.


	3. Chapter 3

Je Vous Anch'io Ti Amo (Hetalia AU) Ch 03

It was rather odd when the time flied past them, it just sored away. Three months had passed since taking the child in, and already he was having with the child. Not saying that the child was a horrid little thing, far from the fact, but something's he had to question. Like how the child was unbelievably quiet, he was the ninja of the house as his son puts it. It was a wonder what the child did in his spare time before he claimed him.

Arthur sighed; clearly he needed to clear a few things up with Matthew.

It was winter; the snow sugar coated the pathways as pedestrians walked merrily along it, making footprints as they did so. Trees were dusted the tops of the leaves, making it glisten in the light. Children running, playing snowball fights, making snowmen or just chatting amongst themselves, it was a delightful scene.

Arthur, however, was having a thinking problem at the moment. The problem was, Alfred was over at his best friends, Kiku, house and wasn't coming back until the next day, which meant that he was stuck with Matthew. He sighed, what was he going to do for the day?

However, as the blond man moved his way through the house, he couldn't find the curious eyes anywhere. Strange, usually he found him in his room, or in his study reading. Nerveless, he could find him at all. That was the case, until he heard a pounding sound from the kitchen.

He rushed to the kitchen, only to find the boy covered with flour, making him look as if he was ready to be baked in the oven. Arthur laughed, wiping off the flour off his face, "How did you get the flour all over your face?"  
Matthew looked out a window, "I wanted the maple syrup, but that fell on me…" He locked eyes with the carer, "Sorry…"  
"Nah, love. It's just flour, not that much of a deal…" An idea popped into his head, a cunning one. He'll take the lad out for a day, "Would you like to come with me to town? I need to pick up a few things anyway, what do ya say, Mattie?"  
He watched as the lad took in the words, before nodding, "Oui, I would like that, Iggy." He looked down at himself, inspecting the flour, "I'll need to get a new shirt though…"  
He nodded, trying to not hug him out of his cuteness, "I think that's a good idea, lad. I'll be at the door waiting, eh?" Getting a nod as the little man rushing up stairs getting a new shirt, he smiled, looking out the window and into the sky, "How did you do it, Francis? He's nothing like you…"

Once getting his new shirt on, Matthew jumped on his toes, waiting impatiently for the door to open, revealing the snow infested area. The boy absolutely adored the white stuff that fell onto the surface; it would be the light of his day. When Arthur opened the door, he instantly ran out, forgetting his winter coat.

The boy had vanished from his sight, and straight to the snow. Arthur ran after him, feet pounding in the snow. Once reaching the blond boy, he scooped him up, "You, young man, need to wear a coat. It's bloody freezing out here!" He placed him on the ground.  
Once getting the jacket on, and getting Arthur to do up his buttons at the front, he looked up at the sky, "I like snow very much, it's so pretty!"  
He chuckled, "Yes, I know you do." Taking his tiny hand into his own, they started on their stroll to the town's centre where the shops were.

Normal children, as Arthur assumed, would go running off and playing in the snow and being kids, but not Matthew. Oddly, Matthew was a very well behaved lad, and by the looks of things, he would be the type of rare child that would never go running off. He had to wonder why though, not with his case of autism, then the fact that he adored snow. However, seeing as he was just walking besides him, he had to wonder why he wasn't walking off.

Arthur sighed, smiling down at him, "Beautiful, isn't it?"  
Matthew nodded, looking at the corridor of maple trees that made a pathway, "Yeah…"  
He chuckled, "You know that a king walked down this isle of maple trees once, lad."  
The little boy looked up at him, eyes wide, "Really?"  
"Oh yes, if I do recall, he was an English king, strolling along these vast lands of our good town, and he was very royal as well…"  
"What was his name?"  
He smirked, "Arthur Kirkland…" Getting complaints from the tiny person besides him, he laughed, placing him on his shoulders, "Now you're the little prince! All hail the little prince of the maple trees!"  
He was surprised, just staring at the blond hair at the top of Arthur's head. He patted it, "Your hair is messy, Iggy."  
He chuckled, "But Matthew, Your Grace, as your butler, I have to have messed up hair in order to address you, you're the king after all!"  
He laughed, "Do I get a puppy?!"  
"Of course, every good king deserves a pet, love!"  
"Yay! That way, I can have Sherlock back! I miss Sherlock!"  
He glanced up the best he could towards the boy, "You had a puppy?"  
He nodded, "Yeah, Sherlock! But one day, he ran away and never came back…"  
Oh, poor lad. Even the man's best friend died on him, what next? "Well, chin up lad! I'll bet you'll get something even better than a puppy, you'll see!" He heard the lad humming, and he sighed. He was a strange lad indeed.

The town sign stood there with pride as Arthur walked in town with Matthew on his shoulders, glancing at the people. Hardly anyone knew him, and he was somewhat glad at that fact, he didn't want to be noticed. The stores looked as if they came from the 1800's, yet it had a modern twist within them. He felt like he was back in London every time he came here, he felt at home.

Once done the grocery shopping, he felt like getting Matthew something special. However, as he came out of the grocery store, he couldn't find him anywhere, or at least, he wasn't with him when he walked out into the town's centre. Oh great, now he'll have to find the little lad before he ends up crying.

He glanced around, spotting a blond haired boy at the glass of the pet store. Walking up to him, Arthur realised it was Matthew, eyeing the kittens in the window. He smiled, of course he was here; he adored animals more than the last person. Just seeing him giggle over the kittens faces staring at him, Arthur would just let him be. Unfortunately though, he couldn't do that as he was his guardian, and it was his duty to keep him safe and welcome to him at all times.

Arthur scooped him up, chuckling, "You know, it's bad to run off from the person who is meant to be looking out for you…"  
Matthew looked at the kittens, hand reaching out to the window, "Kitty…"  
He sighed, walking up to the window, eyeing the cats. They were a pleasant sight, "They are cute, aren't they? Which one do you like?"  
His huge eyes went towards the white cat that had a brown patch over one of his eyes, "That one." He pointed towards the animal.  
He smiled, "That's a nice kitten indeed, lad. Very cute." He looked over the boys shoulder, seeing his brother's toy store. That gave him an idea, "How would you like to come to a toy store with me? In fact, would you like something from it?"  
Matthew just stared blankly at Arthur, before shaking his head, "No, I really don't' want anything…"  
He hugged him, walking over towards his brother's store, "Nonsense, lad. Everyone deserves something every once in a while."  
"Thank you, Iggy…" He whispered. Arthur just hugged him more, saying that he was the king, and kings should never be upset.

Not even if it was his fault.

The toy store was a rather pleasant sight, Arthur would have to admit. Not with its huge sign across the window, saying 'FREY'S MAGICAL LAND OF TOYS'. Indeed, his older brother was named Frey; the one from Welsh was named after a fairy! It would make Arthur chuckle, considering that he was named after a king, his brother, Alistair, was named after a famous Scottish legend, and his sister after a famous author. Although, Frey did have his knack with children, he could always make them open up.

Opening the door, he was greeted his a chime, followed by a rather chappie, "Hello, and welcome to Frey's Magical Land Of Toys'! How many I…" He looked at the customers, his grin growing wider, "Artie! It's wonderful to see ya!"  
Arthur set Matthew down, the little boy going behind his leg. He smiled, "Nice to see you too, Frey."  
He laughed, looking at the little boy behind his leg. He bobbed down, chuckling as Matthew backed away even more, "I won't hurt you, love." He got two huge dark blue eyes at him, and he smiled, "My name is Frey Kirkland, Arthur's older and less violent brother. What's your name?"  
Matthew looked at his feet, "M-Matthew…"  
"Matthew? That's a wonderful name; I haven't heard one like that in quite some time, actually." He looked at his brother, smiling, "He's adorable, Artie. I didn't know Mattie here was Francis's son."  
The British man sighed, and ruffled the lad's hair, "Go on, look around and pick anything out that you want, on me!"  
"Okay!" Matthew ran out of sight.

Frey laughed, "He's a keeper, ya know…"  
Arthur smiled as he watched the boy look around, "He sure is…A rather strange one at that…"  
"Oh? How so?"  
"Well, if you haven't heard from Ace, he has one hell of a case with…eh, autism." He brushed some hair out of his eyes, "I haven't got a clue how though, he seems alright to me…"  
"All I have to say, is that if you treat him differently from anyone else, I'll make ya pay." He smiled, "Yeah, he looks it you know…"  
He spared a glance at the lad, before turning back to him, "Yes, I know." He changed the topic, "May I ask, why is that fire truck black and not red?"  
Frey walked up to his brother, looking at the toy, "Well, according to the guy on the phone, the company wanted it black, to make it look more appealing to people."  
"What's appealing about this? It's black!"  
"What's black, Iggy?" Matthew looked at the toy, "Why is the fire truck black?"  
Frey laughed, "People have many opinions, lad."

Something caught Arthur's eye, and it was at the window. It was a white bear, very delightful to look at, and indeed it was very lovely all in one. His white fur lit up in the sunlight, making its fur glisten in the light. Its red bow around its neck was tied into a bow, making it look very smart. It sat there, looking at the child inside, who was now talking away with Frey.

Arthur tapped Matthew on the shoulder, making him look into his eyes, "Have you found anything yet, love?" Matthew shook his head, and he pointed at the bear, "What about that bear?"  
Matthew eyes widened with joy, as he ran up to the bear, hugging it tightly. He nodded, "Oui, I would like him very much, Iggy."  
He laughed, looking at his brother, "How much?"  
Frey chuckled, "Since you're my first customer today, Artie, I'll give him to you for ten dollars."  
"Done!" He shoved the money into his brother's hands.  
He laughed, getting the bear off the window seel, and depositing it into the waiting boy's arms, "There you go, just for you!"  
He jumped with joy, hugging the bear tightly, "Thank you!"  
"Ah, you should be thanking Arthur, lad!" He ruffled his hair as Arthur grabbed his hand to start walking again, "See you again, Arthur! Bye Mattie!" He waved.

Matthew was happy for the rest of the way home, as he hugged his new stuffed bear to his chest, wondering what to name him. It was hard, he didn't want a normal, common name, no, Matthew wanted something unique. Something that no one had ever heard of before. As they walked passed a group of teenagers, he could've sworn he'd heard someone mention tuna. That made him hungry, but something clicked in his mind.

"Kumajiro." Matthew stated out loud.  
Arthur looked down at him, "What?"  
He looked up at the blond man, "My bear should be named Kumajiro!"  
He thought about the name. It was incredibly unique, not to mention uncommon. Plus, it rolled off your tongue, "That's a rather cool name, Mattie!"  
He clapped his hands, "Yay! Kumajiro it is!" He smiled up at Arthur, "Can you carry me?"  
He laughed, hugging him up into his arms, "Lad, it's 'may I', alright?" Unknown to him, Matthew had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He sighed, "Let's go home, lad…" The rest of the walk was rather pleasant.

The snow was patting their heads as he walked, adoring his head with the white specks of joy. It covered the path now, as he observed his tracks he was making in the snow. Trees had now no leaves on them officially; instead it was covered in a thick layer of snow on the trunks. As the wind brushed against his face, he could feel the sharp intake of frost on his skin. Oddly, he didn't make much attention to that as he did on the snow; it was just so charming in his eyes.

He made his way home, and placed the still slumbering Matthew down on the couch, and made his way into the kitchen, staring on dinner. If Alfred complained about his cooking, so would Matthew. So he decided to buy something out of a packet, nothing special.

Arthur sighed, and looked into the living room, and at the sleeping angel on the couch. Maybe he should ask him what he wanted. He sighed, and began to read. It was pleasant afternoon, and he didn't want anything to interrupt it.

Nothing could reduce the relaxed feeling of his own home; nothing could make him feel stressed over the child.


	4. Chapter 4

Je Vous Anch'io Ti Amo (Hetalia AU) Ch04

It was a sudden knock at the door that got Matthew back into the living; he was awoken by a rather firm one at that. Pushing himself up, he looked out the window and saw Alfred standing there with a rather annoyed person. Odd, wasn't Alfred supposed to come back tomorrow? So why was he at the door?

With his curiosities alone, Matthew got off the couch, knowing that Arthur was now in the kitchen preparing dinner, and answered the door. He looked up at the woman that was standing there, her shocked expression on her face. Oh, this must be Alfred mother, he guessed. For just a second he looked into her eyes, her green eyes that seemed to have warmness written in them, before retreating to Arthur.

The woman watched this boy return with Arthur, hiding behind his leg. Arthur looked at the lady, hugging her, "Elizaveta! Oh love, how I missed you! How was the business trip?!"  
Elizaveta laughed, kissing her husband on the cheek, "Very good! Also, hope you don't mind, but I picked up THIS one here after getting a call from Yao." Getting a confused face, she sighed, "I'll explain later…" She spotted Matthew, "Is this the child we're keeping?"  
"He's not a dog, for one. Also, yes. This is Matthew." He scoped Matthew up, chuckling, "This is Elizaveta, Mattie." Matthew just stared at her, before sheering away. He looked at her, sighing, "He's shy…"  
"Oh…" He chuckled, pushing Alfred in the door, "That's okay, I don't mind that much actually."

Matthew was placed on the ground once they reached the kitchen, his curious eyes glancing at everything in sight. It was rather large in his opinion, with oak doors covering every draw and door in the area, as well as a bench top that was too high up in his opinion. He sighed, places were just going to get bigger, eh?

Alfred ran into the room, knocking Matthew on the floor. He ignored him for now, and just stared up at Arthur, "Daddy! Wanna come play with me?!"  
Arthur sighed, and nodded, "Sure thing, lad." They both walked out of the room, not seeing Matthew on the floor, who was now whimpering because his leg hurt.

Elizaveta, being the mother of the household, heard the cries, and saw the little one on the floor, bawling his eyes out. She gasped, and held him close, rubbing his leg, "Oh Mattie, are you okay lovey? Where does it hurt?"  
Matthew pointed to his leg, sobbing, "My leg…"  
She placed him on the work bench, placing something cold on the injury, "There, let's leave that on there and it'll heal right up!" Seeing those two huge eyes stare up at her, she stroked his cheek, smiling warmly, "You hungry? What would you like?"  
He shrugged, "I don't know…"  
"Well now! How about I give you one of these?!" She handed him a chocolate chip cookie, and smiled, "You like?"  
He nodded, getting the melted chocolate on his cheeks, "Oui, I like it very much! Thank you…" He stopped, trying to figure out what to call her.  
Seeing the confused look on his face, she smiled, "You can call me Mama, eh?"  
"Really?!"  
"Yes, you can!" Hearing the childish cheers, she laughed, ruffling his hair, "You're so cute, you know!"

Arthur, despite playing with Alfred and his toys, was thinking about what he was doing for Christmas. After all, it was the 1st of December, and usually he was the one in the family holding the party on Christmas Eve, but this year was different. He had another child on his hands, and he hadn't got a clue if he celebrates it or not. Arthur sighed; he was going to have to find out.

Alfred was babbling on about something, until he realised something. In his five year old mind this fact was important, Santa was coming! Yes, this was Alfred's favourite time of year, besides his birthday nerveless, and this Christmas would be special. He finally had a 'brother' to hang around with! Just thinking about Christmas now made him jump happily all over.

A thought crossed his mind however, and he stopped. Matthew had no family to spend it with. Sure, he had his dad and mum, but to Alfred, Matthew had absolutely no one. His eyes saddened, what was going on in HIS mind?

Arthur, noticing the excitement had disappeared into thin air of his son, raised a brow, "What's wrong, Al?"  
Alfred looked at him, "What?"  
He sighed, "You seem troubled, love. Something on ya mind?"  
He looked into his father's eyes, seriousness written into them, "It's Christmas, daddy. But…"  
"What?"  
"Well, who will Mattie celebrate it with? I mean, isn't it about family and stuff, but he doesn't have one anymore…"  
He gasped, realising that fact. That's right; Matthew didn't have a family to call his own anymore, so this Christmas will be the first one he'll spend alone. He picked up his son, walking into the kitchen. "Matthew, lad, may I ask you something?" Matthew looked up, chocolate smeared all over his face. Arthur tried not to say that he was cute out loud, instead smiled, "Do you celebrate Christmas, love?"  
The blond nodded, grabbing another cookie from the tray, "Yes! Papa was never home for it though, but I do!"  
His father was never home for it? Elizaveta tilted her head to one side, "Your papa wasn't home for Christmas?"  
He nodded, "He was always so busy, but I had Wendy! She's really nice!"  
"Wendy? Who's she?"  
"Oh, my aunty. She sounds a lot like Iggy, but she's nice! She also wears glasses like me! And she from France!" He paused, thinking, "Although, she can get mean at times…"  
She smiled a sad smile, "Really?"  
"Yeah…" Matthew was picked up, much to his surprise, and placed on the floor, next to Alfred. He looked up, "Why did you do that?"  
She pushed them out of the kitchen, "Dinner will be ready soon, why don't you two go wash up, hmm?"  
They both nodded, running towards the bathroom, "Okay!"

Elizaveta sighed, and turned to Arthur, who was now helping himself to the cookies she's just baked. Sometimes her husband could be so weird, "Arthur, stop eating them."  
Arthur looked up, a half bitten cookie in his mouth. He took it out, smirking, "Now now, I didn't do anything wrong, so there…"  
She smiled, "What are we going to do?"  
He looked at his hands. He had to do something for the lad, from what he is hearing out of Matthew, he had to make him happy, but how? A thought stuck him, "Why don't we see the Christmas lights tonight?"  
"What? But I just made…"  
"After dinner, I mean." Seeing his wife's confused expression, he explained, "It might cheer him up slightly. He obviously still misses him, so maybe it may help…"  
She thought over it, before nodding, "That's a good idea, actually." Hearing footsteps running down the stairs, she sighed, "After dinner. Let's make it a surprise too!"  
He laughed, "I hope it helps a little…"

Dinner was nice, not with the food, then Alfred babbling on about something, and hearing Matthew chiming in a few times. It was pleasant to hear, actually. Arthur had to wonder though, what was dinner like for Matthew? Did he eat alone?

Shaking that thought away though, Arthur helped clear the table, oddly enough, and bobbed down in front of the two boys. He chuckled, "Come with me, lads." Elizaveta picked up Alfred, and carried the surprised boy out the door, while Arthur was holding Matthew's hands. They all walked into town, standing in the square. Alfred knew what was going to happen, so he couldn't stop squirming. Matthew, on the other hand, was utterly confused.

The blond boy turned towards Arthur, tapping his cheek, "Iggy, why are we here?"  
Arthur held his finger, shaking it playfully, chuckling, "You'll see, my dear lad." When the announcements came on, his eyes lit up, "Matthew, look there!" He pointed.  
His eyes went towards the large tree, his eyes growing big. It was lit up, like a star in the sky, the tree was so pretty! He grinned, "Wow!"  
He smiled, "Pretty, isn't it?" Seeing the boy nod, he held him tighter to him, "We have to home now, but I'll take you a special way."  
Seeing Elizaveta walking besides them, he had to wonder, "What special way?"  
"You'll see."

The special way was indeed special in Matthew's eyes.

It was the pathway of Maple Trees they walked through, but it was lit up like candle lights. Christmas lights were hanging from the branches, making the path light up in a beautiful way. The snow glisten in the lights, making them look like white glittering lights among the walkway. Matthew's eyes grew heavy, but it was so pretty, he never imagined anything like it.

It was so delightful that he fell asleep on his shoulder.

Arthur felt him go limp, and smiled. Tonight was going to be one of those nights were nothing could ruin this child's mind.

Nothing…


End file.
